The Silence
by coldqueen
Summary: Shannon tells Sayid about her past and tries to move past the obstacles it causes in the present. FINISHED!Chapter Nine: Vocea SHAYID! Must read!
1. The Beginning

The night was eerily silent. Every night on this godforsaken island was though. You'd have thought Shannon was used to it by now. She wasn't though. Never had been. After years of growing up in the cities of the world, she had come to hate the silence. It reminded her of other silent times. Times where she had been left to it, a ravaged girl in the tangles of adulthood.

Across from her Boone was asleep. He most certainly wouldn't appreciate it if she woke him up to talk to her. He spends all his days in the forest with Locke, and his nights asleep. That is when he didn't have guard duty. Tonight he didn't. Tonight was Sayid's turn. The ever-vigilant soldier. Always watching. Always there. Sometimes, Shannon hated this island. All the time she hated Boone. She never hated Sayid though.

One of her few condolences on this island was Sayid. Their friendship had helped her through the few rough spots they'd encountered on the short month they'd been on this island. She appreciated it, she really did. But sometimes his eyes saw things she'd rather they didn't. They saw when she was tired after a night of nightmares. They saw when she was hungry or thirsty. They saw her hate for Boone, and they questioned. Why would she hate her stepbrother? What had happened? Shannon smiled and let sand sprinkle from her fingers. That was a long story. It was also one she would not relish sharing with anyone else.

* * *

(Flashback)

A small blonde sits on the doorstep of a ramshackle trailer. Inside she can hear her father on the phone. He was talking to his new girlfriend. Some rich bitch he'd conned into thinking he was a respectable businessman. Ha! Even Shannon's ten-year-old mind knew a lie when she heard it.

Shannon Rutherford only had her father and she did not want him to marry again. She knew that when her mother had left he'd been heartbroken…about his bank account. How could he be expected to live the life he was accustomed to if the mother of his child had stolen all the money he himself had embezzled from his bank?

But daddy said that he and Shannon would be back into that life soon. This lady was supposed to give it to them.

"Shannon! Get in here and get ready!" Shannon's father's voice boomed out. A large man, Jack Rutherford was intimidating to say the least. It would be easy to imagine him in a boardroom, but that had not been the life destined for him. Shannon's father was a conman.

"I don't want to! I don't want to go to no party! I don't want to meet no rich bitch and her pussy son! I don't want…" Shannon's screams were cut off by the hard smack her father gave her jaw. Flying forward Shannon landed hard on the ground, splitting her knees open on the rocky dirt in front of the house.

"You ain't gonna sass me girl! Now git!" Shannon wiped the small drop of blood from the corner of her mouth and used her tongue to feel her teeth. Yep, he had finally done. Her daddy had gone and knocked out one of her teeth. Thank god it was a baby tooth. "What did I say?"

Shannon rose from the ground and walked to her room. Despite the abysmal surroundings her wardrobe was the best. The better to give the illusion of a semi-wealthy widower with child. Outside her father began to yell. He'd come down and then come and apologize. It was okay. Shannon was used to it.

(End Flashback)

* * *

It was no longer silent on the beach. Now people were running around, effectively breaking Shannon from her seeming trance. Across from her Boone rose at the same time Shannon did. Together they began to run where the commotion was coming from. Pushing to the front Shannon got a good view of what was causing all the distress.

Tied to two trees a large boar had been cut open and all it's innards had been spread on the ground. Looking closer Shannon could see that the innards were spelling something. "They're coming."

"Who's coming?" Boone said from Shannon's shoulder. Startled she jumped and almost fell right on top of the boar guts. Thankfully Sayid reached out and grabbed her before that happened.

Keeping his hands on Shannon's waist to steady her, Sayid answered Boone's question. "No one is sure. No one even knows who did this."

Boone glared sullenly at Sayid, who was quesi-holding Shannon. "And where were you? Aren't you supposed to be on guard?"

Sayid smiled a small little smile. "Yes. I was with Jack at my post when this happened. Whoever did it triggered the wire I placed around the perimeter as they were leaving."

Shannon smiled at Sayid over her shoulder. "Did you guys catch him?"

Sayid looked into her eyes and for scant seconds they saw only each other. Then Boone cleared his throat and broke the moment. Shannon glared at Boone, who shrugged as if to say, "What?"

"No, we didn't catch any one. We did find this however." Sayid let go of Shannon and pulled out long string from his pocket. At the end there dangled what appeared to be a small plane. Looking closer Shannon saw that it was indeed a plane.

"Who do you think dropped it?"

Sayid shrugged. "I do not know but Jack has gone to talk to someone he thinks can help."

* * *

Okay, so this is my first LOST story. Will continue for many chapters. Just so anyone knows, I have a community called SS Love and I'm looking for staff. All you have to do is submit stories. Anyone interested just tell me and give me your screen name and you can be on my staff. 


	2. Claire's Dilemma

(Flashback)

Shannon fidgeted in her baby doll dress. She hated this damn dress so why did she have to wear it? Cause daddy's new wife liked it of course! Thought Shannon looked "adorable" in it. Apparently her new brother agreed. Boone was younger than her by a year but apparently preferred to ignore that. The first thing he'd asked her was if she'd like to play doctor. Shannon had smacked him. Not a very wise thing to do. When she and Daddy had gotten home he'd smacked her. She hadn't even deserved it.

Shannon curtsied as yet another "important person" bent down to examine her. This reception was turning out to be more boring than those damn dress fittings. The entire time she'd had to listen to her new stepmother, Elizabeth, prat on about how cute she looked and what a wonderful color baby pink was on her. Shannon hated pink.

Forcing this plastic smile was beginning to get to her so Shannon stopped smiling. Her father immediately pinched her. "Goddamnit that hurt!" Shannon howled, shocking everyone around her. They all looked in varying phases of shock and amusement.

"Such a cheeky little thing!" One observer said as they leaned down to pinch Shannon's cheek. Everyone agreed. For a few minutes Shannon's punishment was put off because a crowd of well-wishers wanted to ooh and ahh at her. Her father would not wait forever though.

"Yes, so cheeky. Shannon, come with me." Her father did not raise his voice; on the contrary he got quiet. Shannon bowed her head and followed him. Though the crowd was loud it was not loud enough to cover the whisper Boone sent her.

"You're gonna get it."

Shannon turned and stuck out her tongue. "I'll get you later, you brat."

Boone looked shocked that she would speak back to him and turned to his mother who was distracted by the people coming to speak with her. Shannon sullenly followed her father.

The second they were out of sight, he grabbed her shoulder and practically threw her into the library.

"Damnit Shan! You never learn!" Her father stormed over and gripped her face in a steel grip. "This is our chance! Don't screw it up! Elizabeth wants a little princess, not a bad-mouthed brat! If you keep this up it's to boarding school with ya!" Letting go of her face, Daddy Dearest ran his hands through his hair. "This is our chance. Between the two of us we'll lock up their fortune." Turning Shannon's father saw that she was rubbing the red spots on her face where he had gripped. "I'm sorry Shan. It's just… if you'd just listen for once! You're so…just like your goddamn mother! That bitch!"

Outside, someone knocked on the locked door. Shannon's father straightened his clothes before unlocking it.

"Need any help, dear?" Elizabeth asked as she and Boone peaked their heads in.

"No, hon'. I think Shannon and me are done talking. Aren't we Shan?"

Shannon looked at her new family. Their new clothes, shiny teeth, and false smiles. For a second she was scared. But she was more scared of being alone. "Yeah. I got it."

(End Flashback)

* * *

Shannon woke to the same sound she always woke to. The rush of the waves and the sucking sound it made as it fell back. Turning over she saw that Boone had already left with Locke. Good, she didn't really feel the need to converse with him right now. All he would do is bitch about Sayid touching her last night. He really needed to get over that "I own you, Shannon" mentality. She was getting sick of it.

"Hey, Shannon?" A voice called from the other side of the tarp she'd set up. It sounded like Claire.

Peaking around the tarp, Shannon saw that it was Claire. "Yeah?"

Claire shuffled her feet and looked down. "I…ummm… Charlie said it wouldn't be a good idea for me to go look for food alone, and Kate is busy and I don't want to bother the guys 'cause they're planning over there, so would you do me a favor and go look for food with me. I mean, I understand if you don't…"

Though it took a few seconds to sort through the speedy speech Claire had made, Shannon got the message. "Naw, it's cool." Shannon rose up and dusted herself off. "Why do you want to get food yourself? Sun would give you some if you wanted."

Claire smiled. "I'm bored. Thought a walk would be good."

Shannon snorted. "More like a waddle." Immediately she froze. "I'm sorry. That was catty."

Claire smiled. "Nah, it's true. Don't be so hard on yourself. So you want to go to the caves first?"

Shannon began to walk with Claire away from the beach and into the forest. "Sure, we can ask Kate where the good fruit is."

They walked in silence most of the way, but it was a comfortable silence. Once when Claire began to slip on a slimy rock Shannon reached out and caught her. They shared a smile and continued. Shannon felt strangely at peace. It was odd but Claire felt like a friend. Shannon hadn't had many of them. Usually they had all been just using her, for money or to get close to Boone or something. Shannon snorted. It was always for money. But here on the island money meant nothing. So where did that leave her?

* * *

Taylor47, why do you think so? Okay, you're right. He's linked with Sawyer, but not in the way you'll think.

Stormheart, yes I love Sayid/Shannon too, but you're wrong…SAYID IS MINE!


	3. Fruit Hunting

Even before Claire and Shannon reached the caves they could hear the yelling. They looked at each other unsure but decided to go ahead anyways. Stepping into the clearing they could see that Sun and Jin were arguing again. Though in the week following the big "Jin-hunt, Sun-speak-English" fiasco they had avoided each other whenever Sun tried to talk to Jin he yelled at her. Personally, any man who tried to speak to Shannon like that would get knocked on his ass.

Shannon pulled Claire away from the spectacle and towards Kate, who was doing something with a bunch of seeds and stuff on the far side of the caves. Stepping closer, Shannon could see that Kate was sorting them…and that she'd been crying.

"Kate?"

Distractedly she looked up. "Yeah?"

"Me and Shan were going to go looking for some fruit. Do you know where we can find some good ones?"

Kate concentrated for a minute then nodded. "Yeah. Ummm, not far from here there's a little clearing. On the trees inside there's some good kiwi looking fruit. Hard outside but gooey inside. They're easy to find." Kate pointed deeper into the forest, away from the beach. "Go that way for about fifteen minutes. There's a slight path already broke in. Just follow that."

"Thanks. Uh, Kate?" Shannon asked. "Is something wrong?"

For a second anger blazed across Kate's face. "No, I'm just tired of having to deal with my past as if it's this huge unmovable block." Turning away she dismissed Shannon and Claire.

Together they once again started off in the forest. "What was up with her?"

Claire grinned. "She and Jack had a lover's spat last night. Something about a toy plane."

Shannon thought for a minute. "It must have been about the toy plane they found near that boar."

Claire furrowed her brow in confusion. "What boar?"

Shannon teetered for a minute. "They didn't tell you again? What is it with them?"

Claire smiled. "They think I'm delicate."

Shannon snorted. "No woman having a kid is delicate." Before Claire could comment, she continued. "So Sayid and Jack totally found this like mutilated boar last night. On the ground the boar's…like…insides were spelling the words, 'They're coming.' It was totally creepy."

"Who's coming?" Claire asked as they reached the clearing.

"Don' know. Supposedly no one knows."

Claire stooped down to pick up some of the fruit laying near the trees. "What do you mean 'supposedly'? Suspect someone knows something?"

"Well…no, but doesn't it seem strange that someone could get by Sayid? I mean, only someone good at sneaking around could do that. He's like super soldier."

Claire grinned at Shannon. "Got a crush?"

Shannon blushed. "NO! Okay, so we kissed…"

Claire jumped at Shannon. "WHAT? Ohmigod! Tell me!"

Shannon smiled. "Okay, so Boone started some stuff and Sayid…Did you hear that?"

Claire and Shannon studied the forest around them. There it was again. A snap of wood in the forest. Suddenly it got louder and bigger. Something very large was coming towards them. For seconds they stayed frozen and just as they were about to start running it stopped. Everything stopped. It was silent in the forest. No birds, no insects. But it wasn't a comfortable silence. No, it was a predatory one.

* * *

(Flashback)

Shannon swung her foot back and forth where she sat waiting in the library. She was eighteen today and it was time. Past time to tell her father what she was going to do.

"Shan? What's this about?" Her father asked as he rushed into the library, just returned home from the airport where he and his wife had arrived home from their vacation. A week in the Bahamas. It was deliberately noticeable that Shannon had not been invited while Boone had. That bitch never like her, merely put up with her for her father's sake.

"I'm leaving Dad."

"Don't be silly Shan. There's no need. I've discussed it with her. Elizabeth is over that little incident." That little incident as he put it was a huge conflict to Shannon. Exactly one month ago, Shannon's stepmother had informed Shannon that she was to be married to one John Vanderbilt. It was a suitable union, you understand. Shannon had freaked. Attacked Elizabeth with a fireplace poker. Elizabeth had been furious. Threatened to have Shannon thrown in jail. Her father had smoothed it as expected.

"It wasn't a little incident! She's trying to control my life."

"She wants to do what's best for you, Shannon."

"I've played princess to that bitch for long enough! I'm leaving tonight. Give me congratulations daddy! I'm getting' married!"

The door slammed open, startling both Shannon and her father. Boone stormed in. "You can't get married to that idiot Frenchman Shannon! He's just using you! To get our money!"

Shannon smiled. "As of right now I'm leaving with him. We'll be married in a month and in France soon after that. Don't worry about your precious money, brother. I don't want any of it."

Elizabeth stepped through the door, regal and cold. "That's good Shannon. You walk out that door and you'll get none of it. You will be disowned."

Shannon laughed. No giggle for her though, this was a full-bellied, gut hurting laugh. Then waving good-bye, she stormed past them all. Shutting the front door behind her, Shannon felt free. As the silence of the night surrounded her, she felt…loved.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Claire, when I tell you…run. 1…2…3…RUN!" Claire took of on the path back to the caves. Shannon decided in a split second to go towards the commotion. The monster must not get Claire.

* * *

Next Chapter: The Monster 


	4. Locke's Joke

Shannon didn't wait around to see that Claire had started to run, no she instead ran straight for the monster, whatever it was. It had started to move again and once she knew she had its attention (it was heading for her instead of the caves which was where Claire had begun to run) she changed direction and began to head for the beach.

Unfortunately, the beast was faster than her. She could feel it closing in on her and as she dodged between the trees and rocks, she could have sworn she felt it's breath on her neck, but she managed to stay ahead of it.

As she drew closer to the beach, Shannon realized that this was the singularly self-less act she had done in her life. And she hadn't even thought about it. She'd just done it. No thinking at all. All she knew was that Claire and the baby were in danger and that she wasn't going to let them be eaten. For a few precious seconds Shannon could feel a smile break her face. Then she got the wind knocked right out of her.

From behind a tree an arm streaked out and grabbed her right around the waist. The speed at which she'd been running slammed her into the arm with such force that when it gripped her it swung her around and right into a tree. Shannon grimaced and watched as Locke peaked around the huge tree. She was bleeding! She could see it just outside her vision! And she could feel it trickling down the side of her face.

"Damnit Locke…"

"Shhhh! It's coming." He whispered as he slammed his hand over her mouth. Though she was tempted to bite him she withheld. He was right of course. It was coming. She could hear it slamming through the forest. It was very close now but it had slowed down. Shannon began to panic and when she panicked she had an asthma attack!

Shannon concentrated on breathing, not even noticing that the beast had arrived and was sniffing around. She did notice when a very large, very bright polar bear head peaked around the edge of the tree. Opening her mouth to scream, she was jerked back against Locke who held a knife to her throat.

Looking into the blonde's panic filled eyes Locke mouthed to her, "Scream and I will slit your throat."

Shocked Shannon could only acquiesce. Together they watched as the bear continued to sniff around, then turned and galloped back into the forest. As Locke let her go, Shannon realized that she had not had an asthma attack.

"It's the plant." Locke said, nodding to a leafy plant nearby. "It's the same one Sun used to help you a couple weeks ago."

"You threatened me!"

"I'd have done more than that. Have you ever seen what a bear will do to a person?"

Shannon pouted a bit, already sensing that she was going to lose this argument. "No."

"Well, rest assured Shannon, it's not pretty."

* * *

(Flashback)

"It's beautiful, ma petite! Très magnifique!"

Shannon turned to her husband of one year and smiled. "I know! I'm great at wallpapering." Shannon gloated in success as she looked around at the room. She really had done a great job. Sure, lately she'd been tired and just wanted to eat and sleep all day, but she was glad that she'd made the effort to fix this room up.

"So, chère, wad do y'say we get dinner and go dancin'?" Shannon turned to glare at her husband Jean Frances.

"I'm not really feeling good, and you know I hate to go dancing looking like this!"

Jean wrapped his arms around Shannon and pulled her close. "And if I promise no drinking? Jus' you, me, and a dance floor." Shannon wanted to compromise. She did used to love to dance. And she had been uncertain it was a good idea. Whenever Jean Frances got drunk he wasn't nice. He was fine all the other times, it was just alcohol that got to him.

"Nah, I really am not feeling good."

Jean acted forlorn and fell to his knees. "My amore no longer loves me! What shall I do?"

Shannon laughed and kissed him on the top of his head. "Get over it I suppose?"

Downstairs the phone began to ring, and Shannon sent Jean to get it. Turning she again looked around. She and Jean didn't have a lot of money but they were happy! This little house on the outskirts of Paris was all she wanted and needed.

"Shannon, bebe? I must go. I got a call from work. Dey needs me." Shannon nodded and turned to her husband. He looked troubled and had a look on his face that told Shannon he was lying. Shannon thought of asking him about it, but knew he wouldn't tell her. Whenever Jean lied, he lied for good reason and never gave anything away.

Jean kissed Shannon on the lips, then knelt down to kiss her protruding belly. Jean was almost as happy as she was to be seven months pregnant. "I will call you before I leave the office."

Shannon watched as Jean left in his car. It was silent again in the house. Unsettling silence though. Whatever he was doing was bad, she knew. It wasn't often she had these feelings, practically none existent since she began to live here in France. Shannon lifted her hand to the teddy bear nursery wallpaper she had applied not an hour ago. Suddenly she didn't feel they were as pretty as they seemed.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I hope you know I can't walk." Locke ignored her and continued to walk away. "Hey, old man! I can't walk."

Locke sighed and turned around. "And why not?"

"Well, when you so kindly threw me into a tree I hurt my ankle." Locke came back to Shannon, who was leaning on a tree, and bent to look at her ankle.

"Looks swollen. I don't think it's broken, but it might be sprained."

"Great, another fuck-up in Shannon Rutherford's history. Or at least that's how your little buddy will put it."

Locke chuckled and looked up at her. "Little buddy?"

"Yeah, little buddy. You know…Gilligan's Island? The skipper is you, and Boone is the little buddy. Cute, huh?"

Locke nodded as he looked around. Spying what he wanted, Locke grabbed two hard pieces of bark and some vine. "This will work."

Shannon began to back away. "For what?"

"A stilt." Shannon relaxed. So he was not going to be tying her up and using her for food anytime soon. "It will last until we get to the beach. There, Jack will make you a better one."

"Cool."

Locke wrapped the vine around the bark, which was set against her ankle to keep her from moving it. "Okay, try to put some weight on it." Shannon did so and could barely stop herself from screaming. "Maybe not, guess I'll have to help you back to the beach."

"Whoopee!" Shannon said through her teeth. Together they began their trek back to the beach. Between Shannon's swearing and Locke's cheesy jokes they made it.

As they finally came in sight of the camp, Shannon turned to Locke, who was in the middle of another joke.

"Why did three blondes jump off a building?"

"Locke, why are you telling me bad jokes?"

"To get your mind off the pain. So…why did three blondes jump off a building?"

Shannon smiled. "That's really sweet."

Locke looked at her expectantly.

"Okay, why did three blondes jump off a building?"

"They wanted to see if their maxi-pads really had wings." Locke began to laugh outrageously as Shannon looked at him like he was crazy. Finally, she just gave in and laughed too.


	5. Shannon's Babe

The second Shannon and Locke struggled onto the beach people began to run towards them. First to reach them was Boone, who had been looking for her.

"Damnit, Shannon! What the hell have you done now?"

Shannon laughed as she hobbled away from Locke and towards a downed tree. She really needed to rest for a minute. "Nothin' much little brother. Just saved Claire and the baby, got slammed by Locke and hunted by a monster."

"You encountered the monster?" Sayid asked as he arrived on the scene. Immediately he spotted the makeshift splint on Shannon's ankle, something Boone hadn't. "What happened?"

Shannon watched as Sayid tenderly touched her swollen ankle. "Locke attacked me."

Sayid turned to look at Locke with a murderous look in his eyes. Locke studiously ignored it, still laughing from his joke. "Well, not really, but he did slam me into a tree to save me from this gigantic polar bear."

"You saw a polar bear?" Jack asked, arriving late as usual. Apparently he and Kate had made up; they were holding hands.

"Yep…ow! Damnit that hurt!" Shannon yelled as Jack removed the splint. He cautiously touched her ankle.

"Tell me if this hurts."

"Ouch!" Shannon yelled as he squeezed her poor ankle from the bottom. Sayid moved behind her so that he could keep her from squirming.

"I don't think it's broken, but it is a little sprained."

"Little my ass." Shannon grumbled. Sayid helped her to stand and with Boone on the other side they made their way to the closest shelter…Sayid's. "When can I walk again?"

"Give it a couple of days. I'm going to head to the caves and see if Sun has anything to help," Jack said as he stood by, watching as Sayid and Boone glared at each other over Shannon's head. "You guys be good."

Shannon settled back against the sand. Maybe being incapacitated wouldn't be so bad. She smiled at Sayid as he fluttered about.

"Want some water?"

"I'll get you water." Boone said as he too fluttered around her.

"Are you cold? I have a shirt if you are."

Boone, not to be outdone, cut in. "She's my sister…I'LL GET HER A SHIRT."

"Jeez, will you both shut up! I have a very bad head ache." Boone pouted, but Sayid merely looked at her calmly. He always looked like that though. Very calm man, that Sayid.

"Well, if you don't need me I'll go talk to Locke. I need to ask him some questions." Boone stormed off, ever the petulant child.

Shannon levered herself up onto her elbows. "I hate him."

Though she'd used a kidding tone, both she and Sayid knew she wasn't kidding. Sayid, usually ignoring this fact, could no longer do that. So he asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks. "Why?"

Shannon looked into the horizon. Within a few hours the sun would go down. "Long story. Very long story."

* * *

(Flashback)

He's been different. Ever since that night. Different. Instead of the happy home she'd envisioned for her child, now there was only tense silence and flaring tempers. And Shannon had no idea why it was like this.

She knew it had something to do with that night. She'd finished wallpapering the nursery and Jean Frances had had a "business meeting", whatever the hell that meant. He'd come back late that night, almost one. And he hadn't called like he said he would. Neither of those was like him. Shannon had also caught him looking at her, not the loving way he used to…but the calculating way that she'd seen before. She recognized it as the look she'd got from past boyfriends when they learned whom she was related to by marriage. It was a money-grubbing look.

Shannon shut the door to the nursery. She was all but ready for bed. In her nightgown she paced the upstairs hall. He hadn't come home again. It worried her so when he didn't. She feared he was drinking. Then she had to debate whether to lock him out of the house.

Outside an engine that she hadn't heard coming cut off. Shannon went to the window and looked out just in time to see Jean practically fall out of the car. He rose to his feet and swaying started for the house. He was drunk.

Shannon started for the stairs, deciding that the best thing was to do was make a pot of coffee and to sober him up. Then they'd talk. She'd find out what was wrong.

"Shannon! Maison! Come here!" Jean Frances yelled as he let himself in through the unlocked front door.

Shannon uncertainly looked down on him from the top of the stairs. "I'm here, Jean."

Jean looked slowly up at her and Shannon trembled in fear. His eyes were filled with rage and hatred. He slowly made his way up the stairs and Shannon unconsciously stepped back. She didn't like the way he looked.

"Do you know? Je ne sais pas? Why does he do dis?"

Shannon put out her hands in a placating gesture. He was drunk, never a good sign. "Who?"

Jean looked away, then back. Her response had made him even more upset. "Boone!" Jean spat. "He affres! He wants me to…quitter sa maison! Leave you! He offers money! MONEY!" Jean screams. Shannon begins to get a very bad feeling in her stomach.

"Did you take it?" She asks, fearing his answer.

"YES! He threatens to make me…paria! You believe dat! Make me unwanted!" Jean walks away, running his hand through his hair. "He buys you from me! Like a…catin."

Jean looks pensive then begins to walk toward Shannon with a vaguely threatening look on his face. Shannon backs up until she touches the wall and window behind her.

"That is it…you are a whore! Bought and bartered by your brother!" Jean reached out and shook Shannon by the shoulders.

Shannon began to really fear him. "JEAN! Stop this!"

He does not hear her; he's lost in his swirling thoughts that are covered with the fuzziness of alcohol. But one thought is clear, and that is that no whore will carry his child.

Jean pushes Shannon away from him…and out the window. She plummets two stories and onto the hard concrete ground. Jean looks down unseeing. He turns and enters the bathroom. Inside the counter is littered with Shannon's things; her perfume, the baby name book she'd been reading, her toothbrush, all orderly set on the small counter. Reaching out Jean grasps the small straight razor he uses to shave in the morning. Trembling he uses it to cut his wrists. Inside he screams. His love, Shannon lays still outside. Even as he sinks to the floor, her blood flows onto the ground, and the life inside of her dies.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Before Shannon can even begin to tell Sayid the story of her lost love and baby, Claire waddles over, clearly upset.

"Oh, Shannon! I'm so sorry! If I hadn't asked you to help me…"

"No, Claire!" Shannon interjects. "I'm fine. Really. Just a little hurt ankle. Are you okay?" Shannon asked, sparing only a glance for Sayid, who realizing that he'd been thwarted was settling down to study his maps.

"Oh! I'm fine. I got to the cave and started yelling for people so they were looking for you and here you are! I'm glad you're okay," Claire said. She rubbed her hands over her protruding stomach.

"Claire, why don't you go get some rest? You're looking a little pale." Shannon worried over Claire, which wasn't necessary as Charlie was running up behind her at that very moment.

"Shannon, glad to see you're alright, Claire you good?" Charlie rushed out as he stopped and caught his breath, barely sparing a glance for Shannon.

"Yeah, I'm a little tired though." Charlie and Claire walked away, his arm supporting the very pregnant Aussie.

"We were all worried, Shannon."

Shannon smiled as Sayid over her shoulder. "Don't know why. I'm perfectly capable of caring for myself." Sayid raised his eyebrow and gestured towards her ankle. "That was an exception."

Sayid smiled and looked back to his maps. "Are you going to tell me your story?"

Shannon looked away. Within seconds the large smile that covered her face was gone. She had decided not a week ago that she would start over on this island. That she would leave bad memories behind. First she had to let go of this hate inside. And to do that she had to tell someone, someone who would understand the things she'd done.

"Sayid, did you know I was married?"

He looked to her. "No."

"Yeah, when I was eighteen." Shannon was no longer on the island with him. She was in her memories. She was remembering the love for Jean she felt, the wonder of being with him, and she was remembering the pain that love had brought her. "I loved him. He loved me. It wasn't enough…"

* * *

Next Chapter: Comfort

Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! And just so you know, my motivation for all the flashbacks comes from a Papa Roach song entitled "Sometimes". Great SONG…GREAT! Totally sad though. And so you aren't in the dark, French dictionary below.

French Dictionary 

_Ma petite_ – my little one

_Très magnifique_ – very magnificent

_Chère_ - beloved

_Amore_ - love

_Maison_ - home

_Je ne sais pas_ – I don't know

_Affres_ - torments

_quitter sa maison_ – leave my home

_paria _- pariah/outcast

_catin _- whore


	6. Comfort

(Flashback)

The hospital was a bustle of activity. Nurses running around, surgeons hurrying from one emergency to another, concerned family lounging about making small conversation. Shannon's room was silent however. She lay in her bed; unable to move for fear that the pain would destroy her. It wasn't a physical pain, it was inside her. Moving, fluid, and unstoppable. No morphine could dull it.

Shannon was curled in the fetal position, using the tips of her fingers to touch the very sensitive deflated skin of her stomach. She'd been found quickly, the neighbors had heard screaming and arguing, and gotten to the hospital within thirty minutes. They'd done an emergency C-section and taken her child. It had been a baby girl. Shannon had decided to name her Samantha. She hadn't survived the night.

Shannon had suffered a concussion and internal bleeding. She was fine now; the doctors had taken care of all of that. They couldn't help the buzzing in her head though. It wasn't the head injury. It was the hate.

As if conjured, the door opened and Boone walked in. "Oh, Shan! Look what he's done."

Shannon bit her tongue. There was no use in saying that it was his fault. "Where is he?"

Boone walked to the window and pulled open the shades. He was delaying, it was his tactic and Shannon knew it well. As harsh noon light spilled in Boone turned to her. The light cast his face in shadows and made it impossible to read his face as he replied to her question. "After Jean pushed you out the window, he went into the bathroom and slit his wrists."

Shannon grimaced and hid the tears glistening in her eyes. Her love was gone. Never to return. For a second Shannon considered joining him there, in the afterlife. With her baby. Then Boone spoke again.

"I've paid the police on the scene. They're not going to release the details. It would be bad for the company. The story will be that it was an accident. In trying to save you from falling, he cut himself. In the aftermath of your accident no one thought to look for him and he died. That's what the press will be told."

Shannon struggled to sit up. She noticed that Boone was in no hurry to help. When he did try she grabbed his hand. "Why?"

He looked confused. She clarified. "Why the story?"

"It's what Mom told me to do."

"Must you always do what Elizabeth says?" Shannon asked, hoping against hope that somewhere in that feminine male facade there was a smidgen of defiance. It would have made her consider not hating him. There wasn't though.

"Yes, she's my boss and mother. Get used to it Shan." Boone turned as the door opened and gestured to whoever was coming in. "I brought you some flowers. They're from everyone back home. They're all waiting for us to return."

"Return?"

Boone glanced at Shannon as he fussed with the arrangement. "Yeah, return. You're coming home with me. It'll be better there, away from the press."

"But I…"

"But nothing. Mom has ordered me to bring you home." Boone leaned over as if to kiss Shannon good-bye and looked hurt when she flinched away. "I'll come see you in the morning. I have meetings." He walked out without looking back and Shannon fought to keep the bile down. Reaching over indifferently she gently pushed the flowers off the table and sent them slamming into the floor. Glass broke, water rushed and the beautiful flowers inside got mangled. Shannon felt oddly satisfied as the silence of the room washed over her. In her mind she could already feel a plan forming.

Her life had always been about money. Getting money, keeping money, spending money. She wondered how her "family" would feel when she got done with bleeding them dry.

Shannon ignored the pulling in her stitches as she reached for the phone. "Operator? Can you connect me to Isabella Frances? Thank you." First she had to get the hell away from here.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Shannon leaned back into Sayid's waiting arms. He hadn't rejected her. He understood what she'd gone through.

"Shannon, you must let this hate go."

"After five years, it's hard."

Sayid's arms tightened for a moment then he turned her so that he could look her in the eye. "I care for you and want you to be happy. Holding this inside you has only harmed you inside."

Shannon looked away as tears came to her eyes. "I know." Sayid pulled her head to his chest and let her cry. It had been a long time coming. Shannon had held this pain inside herself and had chosen him as the person to share it with. In the aftermath Sayid felt deeply connected to her and worried that he was beginning to fall for her in a way he hadn't since he'd been with Nadia. And letting her go had been too painful. He was unsure of if he would be able to let Shannon go.

While telling Sayid her story, the sun had set. Already it was becoming chilly. Fires were popping up around the beach and people were beginning to settle down. Sayid leaned down to tell Shannon something, but stopped when he saw that all the emotional and physical exertion of the day and caused her to go to sleep. Sayid reached for the small blanket he slept with and laid back. He pulled Shannon up so that she was sleeping with her head on his shoulder and proceeded to start to have the best night's sleep he'd had since getting stuck on the island.

Shannon was another matter. It was in the wee hours of the night that her nightmare began. It started as it used to, back when the pain of Jean's death was still fresh.

_She's in the nursery, and she's looking at the teddy bear wallpaper. She reaches out to caress the wall, but when she looks at her hand it's covered in blood. She looks down and sees that the sundress she's wearing is also covered in blood. Shannon backs away from the walls, which have begun to bleed tears from the teddy bear's eyes. She bumps into someone and he wraps his arms around her. Shannon looks over her shoulder and sees the decomposing face of Jean. She opens her mouth to scream but what comes out is a baby's cry._

_Then the dream changes. Now she's on the island. Everyone is crowded around something down the beach. Shannon begins to walk towards them and she steps on something. Looking down she sees that it's a baby rattle. Shannon steps over it and continues but as she walks she notices that the beach is littered with baby paraphernalia. She continues to walk to the crowd. She pushes her way through the crowd of automatons that have taken the place of her fellow survivors and finally sees what the commotion is about. It's Claire and she's in labor. But no one helping. She's just lying there bleeding and screaming and everyone is just looking at her. Shannon hunkers down and tries to help but the baby is already coming out. Shannon calls for Jack and Sayid and Sun but she can't find them. Shannon lifts the baby from the bloody sand and wipes away the mucus. She smiles as she goes to hand the baby to Claire, but a hand stops her. Shannon looks up and sees the Claire is now standing beside her. Claire leans down and begins to whisper._

_"How could you have let Samantha die, Shannon? You could have stopped it. YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED IT!" Claire is squeezing Shannon's shoulder so hard that she's begun to bleed. She tries to pull away and drops the baby as she does. Falling to the sand the baby shatters like glass and suddenly _Shannon is awake, gasping for air as she realizes that someone is squeezing her.

"Stop! Stop…" Shannon wheezes as she pushes away from whomever is holding her.

"It's me, Shannon. Sayid."

"Sayid?" Shannon asks as she finally gets some air.

"Yes, you were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you but you were very deeply asleep."

Shannon sat up and pushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face. "Yeah, I…um…I'm sorry. Did I wake you?"

Sayid smiled and sat up on his elbow. He rubbed her back in an effort to comfort her. "Yes, but it doesn't matter. I enjoy being with you Shannon. Even if it is at…" Sayid looked at his watch. "…four a.m. Do you want to talk about it?"

Shannon settled into the curve of Sayid's body. He wrapped his arms around her and held her against him protectively. "It's just a stupid dream. After…what happened I had them for a while. It's strange that I would have one now. I haven't had one for a while."

Sayid smiled into Shannon's hair. "It is probably the stress of telling me what happened. I know it was tough for you to tell someone."

Shannon turned over and hugged Sayid. "I told someone else."

"Who?"

"Jean Frances's mother. I thought she should know the truth. She's the one who helped me."

Sayid glanced down at the top of Shannon's head confused. "Helped you what?"

"Steal Boone's family fortune."

Sayid leaned back. "What?"

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger! Shannon didn't tell Sayid about what she did! Also Toe-Knee…thank you for the correction! I totally did not take French in high school…I tool Spanish…so…Buenos Dias!

Just so you all know I made a mistake with the French. It should have been Ma Maison instead of what I put. THANK YOU!

Next Chapter: The Frenchwoman


	7. The Frenchwoman

(Flashback)

The phone was ringing when Shannon got home. In the abandoned home it sounded shrill and menacing. For a few seconds Shannon debated answering it. Shrugging she picked up the receiver.

"Mon chère?"

"Isabella? What are you doing calling here?" Shannon asked. Her mother-in-law/partner in crime was not supposed to call Shannon's home. She had been instructed to call Shannon's cell phone. Of course, that bastard she called boyfriend had run off with her cell phone and all the money in Shannon's bank account so it was acceptable that Isabella would call here.

"I need your help, Shannon." Shannon loved the way the sixty-year-old Frenchwoman said her name. Shan-none. It sounded glorious.

"Why? What's wrong?"

Isabella sighed. "I am sick. I need money."

Shannon sank down into the cushioned chair by the phone. "What kind of sick?"

"Cancer sick. It's still treatable. But all the money has already been given away. It is why I called." Shannon wanted to slap her hand to her forehead for being so stupid. Years ago, when she and Isabella had formed their revenge plan they'd decided to not risk bad karma. So, three-fourths of what money they'd gotten through Boone, Elizabeth, or Shannon's father Jack had been given to charity. The remaining one-fourth was used in the scheme, to buy press to their side, or to bribe officials to sabotage the company. In the six years since the plan went into action, the company's stock had steadily fallen. At the moment it was at five dollars a share, a dismal price compared to the two hundred a share it had been before Shannon's plan.

"I don't have the money, Isabella!"

"Shannon…I…I don't know what to do."

Shannon thought back to all the things that Isabella had done for her. "No, I'll get it. How do I wire it to you?"

"Just wire it to the French National Bank. The account is under my maiden name…Rousseau. I love you Shannon. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Shannon hangs up the phone. Raising she slowly floats her way out the door, just barely remembering to grab her keys. The plan is already forming in her head. She knows what to do.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"I told you I've done things. Bad things."

Sayid sat all the way up so that he could look Shannon in the face. "Yes."

"Well, one of those is that I've basically caused half of Boone's family fortune to disappear. See, I blamed his family and their money for what happened. It was always about money for them. They used their money to intimidate and cause Jean to…do what he did. Then they used the same money to cover it up. And it made me mad. So me and Isabella decided to take it from them."

"Isabella?"

"Isabella was Jean's mother. After the incident she took me in and cared for me. She was my partner. She helped me deal with the family and with the plan."

"So, you're a thief then?"

Shannon drew her knees up to her chest. "I guess so."

"If that is the worst you have done…then you are still better than I."

"It's not the worst though. You see, right before Boone and I left Australia something happened."

"Something?" Sayid asked.

Shannon looked him in the face, fearing that after this it would be the last time she would get the chance. "I did something really bad."

* * *

(Flashback)

Shannon raised her hand and knocked on the hotel room door. It was Boone's room. And this was her time of truth.

"What do you want?"

Shannon steps into his room tentatively. "Brian took the money. He's gone."

"So the player got played. It's poetic, don't you think?" Boone says snidely. He continues to pack.

Shannon slightly sways as she walks over to Boone. The drug is affecting her. "I knew you'd bring the money. I knew you would."

"You're drunk."

"You want to know why?" Shannon steps close; close enough that she's sure he'll smell the scent on her breath. He'll of course believe its alcohol.

"I guess it doesn't matter? You're going to tell me anyway."

Shannon doesn't wait till he's done speaking to tell him, she interrupts. "Because you're in love with me."

"What?" Boone sputters. He steps away but she follows.

"You brought the money because you're in love with me." Shannon ignores his stammering about her being "plastered" and continues. "You've always been in love with me."

"You've always been a self-centered little bitch, but now you're delusional." Boone practically growls through his grinding teeth.

"I've always known it." Shannon starts to lean in; Boone just stands there rambling about how something's wrong with her and to stop.

Shannon kisses Boone, pushing him back onto the bed at the same time. She holds back her disgust long enough to allow the rohypnol on her lips to take effect. Within seconds Boone was unconscious. When he wakes he'll remember only her coming to the hotel room. Shannon knows him well enough to know that his imagination will fill in the rest.

Shannon grabs Boone's wallet and takes the cash inside. Hurrying she calls the front desk and has them wire what little cash Boone carried and his credit card numbers to Isabella. She would be taken care of, but what was Shannon going to do?

First though, she had to get one thing out of the way. Shannon ran to the bathroom and was violently sick. Afterwards she sits there and cries. How had her life become this fucked up? Where had she gone wrong?

Shannon washes her face and prepares herself to wait for Boone to wake up. She sits in the same chair, in the same position all night. When Boone awakes in the morning she tells him to forget what happened. He'll take her back to L.A., and she'll do what she could to repair her life. She was thinking that maybe it was time to disappear from these people. They were beginning to annoy her.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Shannon finished her story. Sayid simply stared at her for a few seconds then rose and began to pace. Every couple of seconds he would turn to stare at her, then start pacing again. Finally he turned to her.

"Shannon. What happened…it was…you are…I need to walk."

Shannon jumped up and hurried toward him. "Sayid!"

Sayid whirled around. "NO! Do not speak to me. I need…some time…to think."

Shannon looked at him with hurt shining in her eyes. "Sayid…"

"I need time to understand and to be less angry. Just…leave me alone Shannon." Sayid walked off down the beach, with the sun rising in front of him. Shannon stands there, her heart breaking. Then she smiles. Everything is always too good for her. She has to fuck it up.

Shannon turned to gather her stuff, but instead comes face to face with the barrel of a gun. "You! Walk."

"Are you…Danielle?"

The scuffed up older woman smiled. "Pleased to meet you acquaintance. Now walk."

Shannon did the only thing she thought to do; she walked. Within seconds they were deep in the forest and getting deeper. Heading as far away from the camp as possible, and Danielle was telling Shannon to walk faster.

* * *

Next Chapter: Tears of the Mother 


	8. Tears of the Mother

"Faster."

"Listen, Danielle. I don't know if you've noticed this but I HAVE A SPRAINED ANKLE! I can't go fast." Shannon stopped, breathing heavily. They'd been walking for hours. Now they were going steadily uphill. This was too much for the asthmatic blonde.

Danielle lowered her weapon before offering Shannon some water. "I saw what happened yesterday. You were very brave. You have been subject to much heartbreak. Losing your child like that. It makes you strong. I need that strength."

Shannon steadied herself against a tree. "So you need me for something?"

Danielle turned and looked into the horizon. Though trees surrounded them, there was one bare hole in the canopy, and through that you could see the ocean. It seemed peaceful from way up here, but in reality it like everything else on the island was deceptive. "We must hurry on."

Instead of aiming the gun at Shannon again, Danielle strapped it across her back. Then, she wrapped her arm around Shannon's waist and helped her to begin walking again. Shannon hobbled with her for a few feet before the urge to ask something over came her.

"Where are we going?"

Danielle did not look at her, only answered. "Home."

* * *

Back at the beach, Shannon's disappearance went for the most part unnoticed. People bustled about, doing the million mindless things that they did everyday to occupy their time. Some worked on the raft, some gathered food. A few assisted Hurley in trying to catch some fish, seeing as Jin had stopped fishing in order to work on the raft. Sayid was brooding in his tent when Claire walked up.

"Have you seen Shannon? She said that today she would go with me to the caves but I can't find her, and I'm not supposed to be walking around the forest alone."

Sayid didn't look up. "No."

Claire wanted to say something but decided against it. Sayid looked like he was in no mood to deal with anyone. Instead she decided to get Kate to walk her to the caves. She probably needed an excuse to go see Jack anyways.

Sayid waited until Claire had walked away to relax. Shannon. She hadn't been here when he got back from his "walk" nor had she been anywhere in camp. It had still been early so that was surprising. Sayid had just figured that she was avoiding him. It was to be expected. Now, though, he was worried. Sure, he was still a little upset over what Shannon had told him, but it's had nothing to do with her. Okay, so it did kinda.

When Shannon had told Sayid what had happened with Boone, his first reaction had been jealousy, swift decapitating jealousy. On the heels of that had come disgust. That Shannon would do something like this. After that had come an array of emotions, but the one that stuck out the most was betrayal. He felt like Shannon had betrayed him. He'd known that she hadn't been the good girl she portrayed, but he hadn't expected this.

_You've done things worse than this. Need I remind you of Nadia?_ His subconscious whispered.

_No! I didn't betray my family like that._

_What do you call Nadia?_

_She was…something else._

His subconscious laughed_. Just like Shannon is something else. You care._

_It happened before I could stop it…_

_Would you have wanted to stop it?_

Sayid shrugged inside_. No. I do care, but can I get over this?_

_Yes, you can and already are. _Sayid knew his subconscious was right. Even now he was working to understand Shannon, and the decisions she'd had to make. He couldn't picture the young, innocent girl she'd have had to have been.

Sayid stood and wiped the sand from his clothes. Maybe now was time to have a talk with her, they'd work this out.

* * *

Shannon was sweating profusely by the time the sun began to set. They'd trekked all day through the hills of the island but according to Danielle they were almost to where they were going. Shannon had to admit that curiosity was getting the better of her now. Now she wanted to know what it was that Danielle wanted to show her, wanted to know what Danielle knew. Most of all though she didn't want to deal with the accusing looks from Sayid should she choose to go back now.

"We're here." Danielle said from in front of Shannon. Shannon levied herself up off the ground and onto…concrete?

Not only were there concrete steps, there was a house! Sure it was made of bamboo and stuff but it was a house nonetheless.

"I haven't been back here since…well since twelve years ago. That was when they started to come after me."

Shannon wanted to explore the house, but decided Danielle's story was more important. "Who?"

"The others. The former members of my crew. My family." Danielle lowered her self to the steps and visibly wilted before Shannon's eyes. "When we first arrived on the island we were all psychically fine. Other than a few scratches from the crash we were fine."

"Your plane crashed like ours?"

"No, our's was a boat crash. We were stranded, and no one knew where we were. Hell, we didn't know where we were. So we began to build. We built a house, a way of life. After two months we were all getting accustomed to living on this forgotten paradise. Then the sickness came." Shannon sat down on the step below Danielle. Her story was captivating. "It started with the nightmares. We were all beginning to relive the most horrible moments from our lives. Then the emotions came. Rage, jealousy, lust. All the negative emotions we were feeling were amplified and spread out among us. The first to go was my husband." A tear slipped out of Danielle's eye. "Damn him!"

"Who?"

"Jeffrey. The American. I knew he'd had a crush on me, and I knew that my husband knew. But the sickness made everything worse! They were arguing and fighting, and then suddenly he was gone. Jeffrey had pushed him off of that cliff." Danielle looked with dull eyes to the west. "There. That night I left. I left my son, my friends, everything. They'd all been infected and they were unsafe."

"Why weren't you infected?"

"I don't know. I just wasn't. I've spent the last twelve years avoiding this place."

"Why twelve years?"

"Actually, I left the first time a full twenty years ago. But I came back to see my boy. And each time he was worse. Ethan was…"

"Ethan! As in the Ethan who took Claire?"

Danielle focused on Shannon for a moment. "I don't know. Ethan was my son."

"He most definitely was. He's…dead."

Danielle pushed away and began to pace. "See! The island takes everything you love! My boy, my precious boy!"

Shannon stood and hobbled over to Danielle. "It's alright…"

"NO! IT WILL NEVER BE ALRIGHT! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I left you all warnings! And none of you get it!"

"The warnings? You mean the boar?"

"YES! And many more! You all just ignored them though. Now, most have already been contaminated! Oh, you poor girl. Don't you see? You and I are one and the same! We have both lost our children and men."

"Sayid? I haven't lost him."

Danielle gripped Shannon's shoulders. "But you will. I have seen this Boone watching you too. He feels the same way Jeffrey felt for me. He will attack."

"No, he…"

Danielle stared into Shannon's eyes. "The sickness has him. He will."

* * *

Sayid stalked through the forest, heading for the caves. Shannon had not returned to the beach, nor had anyone seen her. He was worried and the others were too. They'd sent him to the caves to see if anyone there had seen her but he didn't hold out hope. Sayid rubbed his palm across his chest, where a knot of panic was beginning to form. The island was dangerous, and to be alone was made it more so.

"Sayid?"

Sayid turned, unprepared for the fist that slammed into his face. "What did you do that for Boone?" He asked calm as ever.

"I warned you to stay away! Shannon is mine!" Sayid dodged as Boone tried to hit him again.

"No. You must calm down Boone. We can discuss this later. Shannon is…"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Boone yelled as he finally struck Sayid again. Sayid fell against the tree, slamming his head. He was disoriented for only a few moments but it was enough. Boone jumped on top of him and began to beat his head into the ground. Sayid grabbed Boone's hand and buck up with his legs, flipped the boy over his head and onto the ground in front of him.

"I am restraining myself for Shannon, but my restraint lasts only so long."

"I don't want your restraint. I want you to leave her alone!" Boone struggled underneath Sayid's stronger arms.

"I cannot do that."

"No, you will not do that!"

"I love her Boone." Boone stilled. "What happened in Sydney was a mistake. She has told me everything. I love her and she loves me." Boone was breathing heavily but had calmed down.

"I just wanted to protect her. After what happened in France… and it was all my fault…I…the guilt…"

"It's alright Boone. She's getting over it. So should you." Sayid let Boone up. He lay there for a few moments before slowly rising and dusting himself off.

"Is she…good? I mean, you know, is she mad at me?"

Sayid sighed. "She is angry but she's getting over it. Right now I cannot find her though. I fear she is missing."

Boone looked down. "I'll help you look."

Sayid smiled. "I'd like that."

* * *

"Okay, back to the point. So you're Ethan's mother, there's an illness on the island, etc. etc. What about the monster?"

Danielle sighed. "The monster is dangerous. It was here before we were, and before those who came before us. Stay away from black rock, that's where it haunts."

"But what is it?"

"It's…" _CRACK!_

Shannon looked around to see where the startling noise had come from. She turned to ask Danielle but Danielle was past talking. She was sinking to her knees, reaching for Shannon.

"Danielle? What… Danielle! You've been shot!" Shannon cradled the older, now surprisingly fragile looking woman. Her blood flowed over Shannon's hands and onto the ground. She was whispering.

"They're coming. Watch for the signs. They're…they're…coming…tower…watch…" She was gone. Shannon felt the hot tears running down her face but ignored them. Danielle was dead. The only person on the island who could possibly understand her was dead. Shannon looked around and felt terribly alone. She wasn't though. On this island, no one was ever alone.

Sayid and the other searchers found the trail in the morning. They'd have found it sooner, but by the time anyone realized Shannon was missing it was already nightfall. Kate was following the trail into the forest when they came upon the sign. Hanging in the tree was a body…or rather a skeleton.

"In some African countries, this would symbolize a 'Do Not Trespass' sign."

Sayid pushed past the ever-informative Michael. "We go on."

Everyone agreed and followed. They walked for many hours before they came to house. At first all they felt was shock; a house? In the middle of the island? It was Kate that spotted Shannon's shirt.

"Look! It's Shannon's." Kate picked it up and passed it to Sayid. He gripped in his hands until his knuckles turned white. The shirt was covered in blood.

"Shannon." He whispered. Everyone looked away. Almost all of them had felt sad for the people who had died, but this was the first to die that had meant something to them. They had actually known this person.

"I think we should look around. Maybe we'll find the…erm…body." Jack said, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the rage boiling in Sayid's eyes. Boone looked shell-shocked, not aware of anything but that shirt.

The others left Sayid and Boone there, both of them so still. They began to look in the surrounding area, and it was Kate who saw her first.

"SHANNON!" At her scream everyone came running, all assuming the worst. They were pleasantly surprised however when they found Shannon not dead, but caught in a huge bear hug by Kate.

"Jesus! Get off! I can't breathe! Please!" Shannon yelled, not knowing that they'd all thought her dead. She managed to get Kate off, only to be swept up in a hug by Michael…then Jack…then Boone. Locke deferred hugging her, instead slapping her on the back and commenting that he was surprised she'd survived alone.

"I wasn't alone." They looked at her questioningly. "I was with Danielle."

"Where is she?"

Shannon pointed to the grave over her shoulder. She'd buried Danielle Rousseau next to her husband, in a pre-dug grave. Whoever had shot Danielle had already prepared it for her. Shannon had put her there, hopefully in peace with her husband. The others went o check it out, leaving her with Sayid.

"Shannon?"

She turned to Sayid to see what he wanted but she didn't get the chance. He pulled her close and kissed her, a passionate, wild possessive kiss. One that rocked her bones and made her knees weak.

"What was that for?"

"Never, ever do that to me again."

* * *

Next Chapter: Ice Cream

Last part of this act is next chapter…BUT NO WORRIES. Act Two will be up…oh…one day after that. Same place, same time. FYI next chapter is a music chapter. You know the ending sequences where they always play a really good song to end the epi?


	9. Vocea

The song I'm hearing to go with this chapter is "Vocea" off the Cirque Du Soleil CD _Varekai_. Best CD EVER! I swear to god. And for people who've never heard this song, it's very bassy and sexy. A rhythmic melody with a beautiful sounding singer and the lyrics (well I don't know what the lyrics say because they're in a different language). I love this song though. I can totally see this scene happening to the song. FYI-I renamed the chapter because I changed my mind about what song I was going to use.

* * *

For once the night was quiet. There were no "others" disturbing the night, no fires to create panic. There was no inter-survivor squabbling. For once, everything was calm. Shannon sat with her back to the beach camp and looked to the ocean. For once she was at peace. There was no inner turmoil, no self-hate. Inside she was silent. Except for the part of her that was repeating in high squeals, "He cares!" 

Sayid cared for her. HER! It was faintly unbelievable that this great guy could possibly care for her. She was…Shannon. Uber bitch extraordinaire. Even as she thought this she discarded the idea. She was not that person anymore, she was better than that.

"Shannon?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you come here?" Shannon rose and dusted herself off. She wanted to look clean for her date with Sayid. He had decided that if they were going to continue this "relationship" then they should at least have one official date.

Sayid walked up over the small hill and blocked her view of what he'd been doing. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me." _Bad words to use_, Shannon thought. _I don't really trust anyone._

"Alright." It was tough for Shannon to do that but she knew that she had to. It was surprisingly easy to place herself in his hands. They walked over the hill, with Sayid leading her by her hands. Once he had her settled, he let go.

"Sayid?" Shannon asked after he hadn't said anything for a few minutes. Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

It was beautiful. From somewhere he'd found a blanket, and had set up a picnic. There was fruit and a small bowl of meat. There was also a pillow, though Shannon wasn't sure what for. She turned to Sayid, who was waiting for her reaction. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him quick.

"This is wonderful. How did you do this?"

"I called in some favors. And promised a few. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"I've got some fruit. And meat. And a special treat for dessert." Shannon nodded and they sat down to eat. All through the meal, they looked at each other with hungry eyes. There was the overt touches and the lingering caresses but both knew that nothing could be done about it. They were surrounded by other people. But they both yearned.

After they demolished the fruit and most of the meat, Sayid brought out his treat. First, though, Shannon had to close her eyes again.

"I'm beginning to think that you find it funny to surprise me."

"It's fun. Open your mouth."

Shannon sputtered. "What?"

Sayid leaned in and breathed in her ear. "Open your mouth."

Shannon obeyed, still lost in the delightful feelings his being so close evoked. Sayid laid one of his treats on her tongue and prepared to watch pleasure cross her face.

"Mmmm! Chocolate! Where did you get it?" Shannon said on a moan as she opened her eyes. Sayid was looking at her in a very interesting way.

"Shannon, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

Sayid scooted closer and leaned over to be able to speak without anyone overhearing. "I'd like it if you would stay with me from now on."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, move to my shelter. I don't like the fact that you are alone at night."

"Boone's there."

"Boone's told me that he's moving to the caves."

"So you're worried about me?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it. You should know something though."

"What?"

"I am not a housekeeper." He laughs then kisses her.

"Hey dudes! Did I hear you say something about chocolate?"

* * *

That was it! Next story in the series will be "The Father". Remember Shan's dad? Well it just so happens that someone else on the island does as well. 


End file.
